Running Exo
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: ini running man versi exo. ceritanya sudah bisa dipastikan mirip running man yang asli. Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Suho Exo here
1. Chapter 1

Iya! Ini running man versi Exo. Jujur aja, permainan di ff ini aku contek dari permainan running man. Tapi pertanyaannya itu dari aku sendiri. Jadi yang tidak setuju, jangan baca.

Cast : Suho, Kai, Dio, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Rate : Teen

Genre : Romance, Humor, Racing

Ini Yaoi. Yang nggak setuju jangan baca! Diizinkan pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

Dan plagiat itu dosa. Semoga orang-orang yang meniru FF ku dan author lainnya, diberikan hukuman yang setimpal dari Yang Maha Esa, Amin! #para author berdoa.

.

.

"Hari ini adalah Running Exo!" salam Suho yang berada di tengah.

"Horeee!" member lain bertepuk tangan sambil berseru heboh.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Dio, Suho, Luhan, Sehun, Kai berdiri berdampingan sambil membuka acara variety show mereka 'Running Exo'.

"Hari ini, entah kenapa, para staff menyuruh tiga couple andalan kita yang datang ke episode ini" ujar Suho.

"Bahkan mereka menyuruh kami memakai pakaian yang sama".

Dio berjalan ke samping Kai. Kai dan Dio, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dengan motif yang sama. Sehun dan Luhan memakai kaos putih yang bertuliskan pyrex 88 di depannya.

"Jangan mengejekku karena aku lain sendiri" ujar Suho.

"Hahaha. Hyung, kenapa Lay hyung tidak diajak juga?"

"Molla. Aku punya feeling tidak enak.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Suho.

"Tema hari ini adalah Couple Race" PD berkata sambil memakai alat pengeras suara (apa ya namanya. tapi sering disebut TOAK)

"Tunggu! Kalau berpasangan, kita akan kekurangan satu orang!" teriak Suho.

"Karena itu Suho-ssi akan menjadi wasit mereka seharian ini"

"Mereka?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Tentu saja pasangan Kai dan Dio, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan"

"Wae? Kenapa kami harus dipasangin bersama-sama?" keluh keenam orang pasangan. Suara mereka bersilih ganti berbicara.

"Tentu saja kalian bisa berganti pasangan kalau kalian mau"

"TIDAK!" teriak keenamnya bersamaan. Para PD terkekeh melihat mereka berenam.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus menjadi wasit mereka seharian ini~" rajuk Suho.

"Aku berharap Lay ada disini menemaniku ikut bermain juga" keluh Suho.

"Hyung. Terima saja nasibmu yang sendirian hari ini! Hahaha" ujar Kai lalu tertawa. Suho memukul lengan Kai.

"Para couple akan bertanding dalam empat ronde. Couple yang memenangkan ronde dua kali akan menjadi pemenangnya dan mendapatkan hadiah yang berkesan" jelas PD.

Para couple berteriak heboh. Mereka bersaling bertos tangan. Mereka akan berjuang agar mereka menang dengan pasangan masing-masing dan merebut hadiah untuk mereka.

"Lihatlah bagaimana mereka melakukan tos dengan pasangan mereka. Hanya aku saja yang tidak!" rajuk Suho. Member lainnya tertawa mendengar rajukan leader mereka.

.

.

Ketujuh orang member running exo memasuki sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan staff, kamera dan peralatan lainnya. Suho masuk dan tiba-tiba dia sudah mengenakan jas dengan dasi kupu-kupu.

"Hyung, kenapa kau memakai mendadak memakai jas?" tanya Dio.

"Aku menjadi MC sekarang" ujar Suho.

"Hahaha". Semua member dan PD tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau mau MC dimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Molla. Aku hanya disuruh memakai jas" ujar Suho sambil mengangkat bahu.

Suho dan tiga couple lainnya berdiri berdampingan untuk mendengarkan instruksi dari PD.

"Ronde pertama adalah 'Siapa Cepat Dia Menang'," kata PD

"Hahaha. Game seperti apa itu. Hahaha" para member tertawa.

"Di depan kalian ada meja dan ada tombol yang berbunyi di depannya. Suho akan berdiri di depan meja ini dan memberi pertanyaan kepada kalian. Para couple berdiri jauh dari meja ini. Kalian harus berlari ke depan untuk menekan tombol jika kalian mau menjawab. Siapa yang lebih dulu menekan tombol yang berhak menjawab"

"Aaahh.. Arachi" semua member mengangguk mengerti.

Baekhyun iseng menekan tombol di atas meja. Dan tombol berbunyi "Auuuu" lagu Wolf mereka. Mereka semua terkejut awalnya, lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha. Tombolnya lagu Wolf kita"

"Auuu, auuu, auuu, auuu, auuu"

"Kai hentikan menekan tombolnya berulang kali!" perintah Dio.

Kai berhenti disambung kekehan dari semuanya. Kai memang iseng menekan tombol berkali-kali. Dan satu-satunya yg bisa menghentikan dia cuma Dio.

"Ayo kita mulai pertandingannya" perintah PD.

Para couple yang akan bertanding berjalan mundur ke belakang seperti yang diinstruksikan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mulai pertanyaannya" kata Suho agar para member bersiap-siap.

"Siap!" jawab mereka berenam serempak. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan.

"Katakan 'aku mencintaimu' dalam 5 bahasa!"

Sambil berpegangan tangan, semua member berlari ke depan berebut menekan tombol. Mereka saling berdesakan di depan meja. Padahal belum tentu mereka tau jawabannya. Mereka cuma mau coba-coba, siapa tau jawabannya benar. Suho sudah terkaget-kaget melihat mereka.

"Auuu!".

Tangan para member terletak di tempat yang sama, di atas tombol yang tenggelam di lautan tangan. Mereka pun mengangkat tangan mereka satu persatu. Tangan Chanyeol lah yang lebih dulu menekan tombol.

"Ya Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Saranghae, I love you, Aishiteru, Wo Ai Ni, Phom Rak Kunkap"

"Benar!" seru Suho membuat pasangan chanbaek mulai kegirangan.

"Tapi salah!" seru PD dari belakang. Seketika keduanya bingung.

"Heh? Apa yang salah?" tanya Suho.

"Aku ingat Sehun pernah berkata seperti itu pada fans di atas panggung!" Chanyeol membela dirinya.

"Phom Rak Kunkap untuk gadis. Yang kami minta untuk semuanya" jawab PD.

Semua member mengangguk-angguk. Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kenapa kau justru mengingat yang untuk yeoja?! Seharusnya kau mengingat untuk yang namja dan sampaikan padaku!".

"Hahaha!"

Semuanya tertawa mendengar omelan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Diusapnya bahu Baekhyun agar namjachingunya tersebut tidak merajuk lagi.

"Silahkan mundur lagi dan Suho-ssi akan menghitung untuk kalian menekan tombol lagi"

Semua member berjalan mundur. 1.. 2.. 3... Syuut!. Semua member berlari ke depan.

"Auuu!"

Luhan sebenarnya tidak siap untuk berlari. Dia hanya tertarik oleh Sehun yang menariknya dengan bersemangat. Mungkin Sehun tau jawabannya. Luhan dan Sehun tiba lebih dulu menekan tombol. Karena terdorong, perut Luhan membentur meja.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" teriak Luhan sambil memegang perutnya kesakitan.

Sehun sangat terkejut melihatnya. Dia menatap bengis orang yang berada di belakang Luhan, yang sudah mendorongnya. Ternyata itu Kai.

"Aissh! YAK! KKAMJONG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN!" bentak Sehun sambil mencekik pelan leher Kai.

Kai menarik lepas tangan Sehun. "AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!"

"Gwenchana?" tanya Dio sambil melihat kepada Kai.

Kai yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Dio menundukkan kepalanya juga untuk memastikan Kai tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kai mengusap-ngusap lehernya. Napas Kai terengah sejenak.

"Gwenchana chagi" jawab Kai.

"Luhan hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa Sehun". Luhan mengusap-ngusap perutnya.

Keadaan sudah tenang. Sehun yang memegang tangan sebelah Luhan, diizinkan menjawab karena dia tiba lebih dulu.

"Saranghae, I love you, Wo ai ni, Aishiteru, Rak Rak" jawab Sehun dengan pasti.

"Benar!" jawab Suho.

Pasangan Hunhan melompat-lompat girang. Luhan menepuk tangannya dengan manis.

"Skor 10 untuk Hunhan!" seru Suho.

"Jadi kita pakai skor?" tanya Dio terkejut.

"Iya" jawab Suho.

"Siapa skor yang paling banyak akan dianggap pemenang dan bisa langsung pergi ke tempat ronde selanjutnya" jelas PD.

"Aishh jinjja!" desis Baekhyun.

"Pasangan yang menang di setiap ronde akan mendapatkan hadiah" sambung PD.

"Eh jinjjayo?" tanya ketujuh member exo dengan cengo.

"Tentu saja!" jawab PD.

"Kita harus memenangkannya!" ujar mereka berenam. Suho hanya bisa merajuk mendengar dia tidak bisa mendapatkan hadiah.

Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. "Chan Rak Khun"

"Dia baru saja mengatakan 'Chan Rak Khun' padaku !" seru Baekhyun menunjuk pada Chanyeol.

"Hei! Kenapa kau membocorkannya!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Emang apa artinya?" balas Baekhyun.

"Hahaha!" Sehun tertawa. Sedangkan yang lainnya tidak mengerti kenapa dia mendadak tertawa.

"Chanyeol hyung tadi diam-diam bertanya padaku apa bahasa thailand i love you untuk namja. Tidak kusangka dia benar-benar menyampaikannya padamu hyung!" jelas Sehun masih dengan senyum lebar karena tertawa.

"Hahaha!". Semua yang ada disitu tertawa. Baekhyun juga tertawa meski setelah itu dia jadi malu-malu sendiri.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai pertanyaan berikutnya" ujar Suho.

"Ada tradisi di sebuah negara. Setelah Valentine's Day, ada yang namanya White's Day. Kapankah hari White's Day tersebut?"

Lagi-lagi ketiga couple berlari ke depan sambil memegang tangan pasangan masing-masing. Kai dan Dio tiba lebih dulu.

"Auuu!"

"YAK! Sikumu memukul pipiku Do Kyungsoo!" jerit Baekhyun sambil memegang pipinya yang cukup merah.

"Mianhae Baekhyun, aku tidak sengaja!" muka Dio terlihat cemas kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam emosi. Tidak mau marah pada Dio yang memang tidak sengaja.

"Baekhyun, gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap-ngusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Ne gwenchana" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang sangat manis padanya.

"Joongin, tarik dengan pelan. Jangan kencang seperti tadi. Aku tidak sekuat dirimu" keluh Dio sambil cemberut.

"Ne hyung. Mianhae" ujar Kai.

"Nah Kai, jawab pertanyaannya" ujar Suho.

"21 Februari!"

"Salah!"

"Eh?! Kok bisa salah?!" tanya Kai tidak mengerti.

"Aishh! Joongin! Kau sudah menarikku dengan kuat. Aku sampai memukul Baekhyun. Dan sekarang jawabanmu salah!" Dio kesal.

"Mianhae hyung. Jeongmal. Aku yakin jawabanku sudah benar" pujuk Kai.

"Sana kalian mundur lagi. Aku hitung ya, 1, 2, 3!"

Zuuuungg! Semua member berlari lagi ke meja depan. Auuu!

"Yak! Chanyeol hyung. Sikumu terpukul ke dadaku!" jerit Kai.

Kai mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke belakang. Anehnya Chanyeol hanya tertawa tidak berniat membalas. Hahahaha

"Pasangan Sehun dan Luhan. Apa jawabannya?" tanya Suho.

"Emang Sehun tau jawabannya?" tanya Luhan tidak yakin.

"14 Maret!" jawab Sehun.

Mereka semua terdiam. Suho melihat pada kertas plastik berbentuk persegi yang dipegangnya sejak tadi.

"Benar!" seru Suho.

"Horee!". Sehun dan Luhan kembali berjingkat-jingkat.

"Ck! Bagaimana Sehun bisa tau?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu karena Kai sering meminjamkan komiknya padaku. Aku jadi tau!" jawab Sehun dengan cengiran.

"Joongin! Seharusnya kau juga bisa menjawabnya!" omel Dio.

"Mianhae hyung. Aku lupa tadi. Satu minggu atau satu bulan jawabannya. Aku kira satu minggu. Hahaha"

"Aissh! Memang namja ini!" decak Dio.

"Kalian mundur ke belakang. Nah begitu. Sekarang pertanyaan yang terakhir" Suho bersiap-siap.

"Eh?! Kenapa mendadak jadi yang terakhir?!"

"Apa maksudnya pertanyaan terakhir?"

"Benar! Aku tidak terima!"

"Kenapa tidak terima?"

"Hadiahnya akan menjadi milik Sehun dan Luhan kalau begitu!"

"Kau cemburu?!"

Keenam pasangan itu ribut was-wes-wis-wos-wus. Suho menggeleng-geleng bingung pada mereka. Ada apa dengan anak-anak ini?! Kenapa mereka sangat kekanakan jika sudah bersama couple mereka.

"HENTIKAN!" jerit Suho menggelegar dari meja depan. Member yang lain langsung terdiam mendengar bentakan leader mereka.

"Terima tidak terima aku akan tetap membacakannya! Kalau kalian tidak mau dengar yasudah!"

"Ne.. Kami diam sekarang" ujar mereka bergantian.

"Bagus. Pertanyaan terakhir. Apa makna di balik berlian?"

Wuuuss! Para couple langsung berlarian menekan tombol. Auuu! Keenamnya saling berdesak-desakan di meja. Tangan mereka tertuju pada satu titik.

"Angkat tangan kalian!" titah Suho.

Mereka mengangkat tangan satu persatu. Ternyata tangan Sehun yang lebih dulu menekan tombol.

"Kenapa Sehun terus?" Chanyeol bingung.

"Belum tentu dia tau jawabannya" ujar Kai tidak terima jika Sehun benar lagi sekarang.

"Apa jawabannya Sehun?" tanya Suho.

"Tidak lekang oleh waktu!" jawab Sehun.

Mereka terdiam. Keempat orang lainnya sudah berharap agar jawaban Sehun tidak benar. Atau jawaban mutlak dimenangkan oleh pasangan Hunhan. Dan jawabannya...

"Benar!"

"Bagaimana Sehun bisa tau?" tanya Dio terkejut dengan mata bulatnya.

"Aku membaca cerita fiksi milik author justhanafiction. Dia bilang begitu hyung"

(hahaha. Sumpah. Hana mau ngakak. Hahaha!)

"Ahh.. begitu"

"Jadi ronde pertama dimenangkan mutlak dari Pasangan Hunhan!"

"Horeee! Kau hebat Sehun!". Luhan dan Sehun saling bertepuk tangan. Para member lainnya bertepuk tangan bagi pasangan Hunhan.

"Hadiahnya ini".

PD menyerahkan kotak berwarna biru tua pada Suho. Di dalamnya terlihat kalung emas berpasangan. Kalung itu terbuat dari rantai emas dan cincin sebagai mainannya.

"Kalau Luhan dan Sehun menikah nanti, mereka tidak perlu lagi cincin!" ucap Kai dengan sesuka hatinya. Semuanya tertawa.

Semuanya terdiam saat Luhan memakaikan kalung bagi Sehun dengan berjinjit. Luhan membetulkan letak cincin di depan leher Sehun. Sehun memakaikan kalung bagi Luhan. Luhan menarik cincin agar letak rantai jadi sempurna. Luhan menatap puas pada cincin.

"Ciee ciee suit suit!" ledek member lainnya.

"Hahahaha!"

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum-senyum malu. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan.

"Pasangan Hunhan bisa pergi lebih dulu ke tempat ronde selanjutnya. Suho akan satu mobil dengan kalian. Pasangan yang lainnya mengadakan suit untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih pergi dahulu"

"Heeee" keluh keempat orang lainnya.

Suho, Sehun dan Luhan pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

Well gimana? Lanjutkah? Hahaha. Hana lagi stress makanya Hana jadi gini. Jujur aja Hana bingung kenapa jadi bikin cerita gini. Mungkin karena kena bash kemarin. Tapi Hana beneran lagi stress, dan cenderung tidak tau apa yang hana pikirkan dan lakukan #kokjadicurhat, sudahlah!

Ah iya. Apa kalian keberatan meninggalkan Review? Kalau keberatan Hana malas lanjut. Nggak semangat hana kalau nggak ada yang respon. Soalnya kalau nggak ada yang respon berarti nggak ada yang baca. Untuk apa Hana lanjut kana kalau nggak ada yang baca. Kalau banyak yang respon pasti hana jadi semangat update cepat

Dan hana memang suka becanda. Mau tau apa candaan hana? Ini dia ciptaan Hana.

Pada tau kan posisi baris exo kalo ber12? nah aku nemu suatu hal candaan ni.  
baris : Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, D.O, Lay, Luhan, Kai, Suho, Chen, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Tao.

Sama2 di ujung : Taoris.  
Sebelahnya Taoris : Chanbaek.  
Sebelah Chanyeol : Sehun dan D.O  
Tengah : Luhan dan Kai. (ketukar pasangan mereka).  
Sebelah Baekhyun : Chen dan Xiumin.  
dan Sulay sama2 menghimpit Luhan dan Kai (jadi mereka berdua anak emas Suho Appa dan Lay Eomma)  
Hahaha udah ngaco aku ini


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Suho, Kai, Dio, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Rate : Teen

Genre : Romance, Humor, Racing

Ini Yaoi. Yang nggak setuju jangan baca! Diizinkan pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

Dan plagiat itu dosa. Semoga orang-orang yang meniru FF ku dan author lainnya, diberikan hukuman yang setimpal dari Yang Maha Esa, Amin! #para author berdoa.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Suho berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian yang dipakai di awal acara. Suho mengendarai mobil yang sudah dipasang kamera di setiap sisi mobil. Sebagai leader yang bertanggung jawab, Suho perlu melakukannya dan tidak boleh membiarkan si maknae mengendarai sendirian.

"Wah, hyung tidak menyangka Sehun sepintar tadi" kata Suho sambil menyetir.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka Suho" ujar Luhan sambil membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kau terlalu sering berada di China hingga kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku" kata Sehun pada Luhan, lebih seperti sindiran.

"Hahaha!" Suho tertawa.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan direktur kita!" balas Luhan sedikit keras karena tidak terima disalahkan.

"Sudah berhentilah. Kalian tidak akan bertengkar kan?" tanya Suho dengan suara lembut agar keduanya menjadi tenang.

Sehun dan Luhan diam saja tidak menjawab.

Keduanya tiba di tempat yang dituju. Sebuah taman indah yang dilengkapi dengan pemandangan sungai luas yang mengalir tenang.

Sehun dan Luhan mendatangi PD yang membawa banner running exo.

"Sekarang kalian akan mulai ronde yang kedua. 'Siapa Ingat Dia Menang',"

"Hahaha" Sehun, Luhan dan Suho terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Para couple akan diberikan satu tiket izin. Kalian akan naik sepeda pasangan dan pergi ke pos pertama. Berikan tiket kepada penjaga pos untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Jika kalian berhasil menjawab, kalian akan dapat tiket izin untuk pergi ke pos selanjutnya. Jika kalian tidak berhasil menjawab, kalian harus kembali kemari atau ke pos sebelumnya untuk minta tiket izin lagi"

"Wah, itu sulit, sulit" keluh mereka bertiga.

"Karena itu kalian akan naik sepeda"

"Lalu aku?" tanya Suho.

"Suho-ssi akan naik sepeda juga ke pos pertama. Lalu menunggu disana sampai ada couple yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan"

Suho sudah menaiki sepedanya sendiri. Sehun dan Luhan naik sepeda berpasangan.

"Aku di depan!" teriak Luhan lalu memegang pegangan sepeda depan.

"Jangan! Biar aku saja yang di depan!" teriak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

"Aku yang akan di depan!" teriak Luhan lagi sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada kendali sepeda.

Suho menggeleng. "Hahaha. Aku seharusnya tidak boleh ketawa. Tapi melihat mereka bertengkar berebut duduk di depan, aku jadi ingin tertawa. Apa mereka sungguhan bertengkar? Jarang sekali mereka seperti ini"

Suho terus memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan. Hingga Luhan duduk di depan dan Sehun di belakang. Keduanya mulai mengayuh. Suho mengikuti mereka.

"Ah! Sehun! Berat!" jerit Luhan. Ada kamera kecil terpasang di depan mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah kubilang biar aku yang di depan. Kajja aku akan mengayuh kuat dari belakang"

Sehun pun mulai mengayuh dengan kuat. Luhan menjadi terdorong dari belakang. Suho sudah tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

Ketiganya tiba di pos pertama. Luhan memberikan tiket izin kepada PD. PD pun memberikan pertanyaan.

"Tanggal berapa musik Exo-Growl menang di acara musik?"

"Eh?! Pertanyaannya seperti itu?!" Sehun heran. Suho dan Luhan juga nggak kalah heran.

PD menghitung mundur. Sehun dan Luhan diam karena tidak tau jawabannya. Mereka dinyatakan gagal dan disuruh kembali ke garis start untuk minta tiket. Suho menaiki sepedanya dan berjalan keliling di sekitar sambil bersiul pelan.

Pasangan Kai dan Dio sampai juga di pos pertama. Itu berarti adu suit tadi mereka yang menang. Suho mendekati mereka untuk mendengar jawaban.

"Tanggal berapakah musik Exo-Growl menang untuk pertama kalinya di acara musik?"

Kai sudah menganga heran dengan pertanyaan dari PD. Dio terlihat tenang tapi juga ragu.

"Tanggal 16 Agustus" jawab Dio.

"Benar!"

"WAAA!". Kai dan Dio bertos tangan bersama kesenangan.

"Waa! Aku tidak menyangka Dio mengingatnya!". Suho terpelongo.

"Seharusnya kau tidak meremehkan ingatan dia yang tajam hyung!" bela Kai dengan bangga.

"Hahaha!" Dio tertawa mendengar pujian Kai.

PD memberikan tiket izin untuk ke pos 2. Keduanya kembali menaiki sepeda pasangan. Kai di depan dan Dio di belakang.

"Kai di depan karena tenaga dia yang lebih kuat diantara kami berdua. Dia mengayuh dengan cepat" jelas Dio pada Suho dan ke kamera.

Benar saja, Kai mengayuh dengan cepat hingga Dio kewalahan mengikuti ayuhan kaki sepeda pasangan mereka. Suho sudah teriak-teriak ketinggalan jauh di belakang mereka.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah kembali lagi ke pos pertama. PD memberikan pertanyaan.

"Tanggal berapa Exo mengadakan Interview Global Midnight Summer?"

"Pertanyaannya tentang exo semua yah.." keluh Luhan.

"Pantas kita harus ingat" keluh Sehun juga.

"Apa jawabannya?"

"20 Agustus!" Luhan dan Sehun menjawab bersamaan. Membuat keduanya berpandangan terkejut.

"Benar!"

"Horeee!".

Keduanya berpelukan sesaat. Tapi kemudian mereka langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Baru teringat kalau tadi mereka sedikit bertengkar.

"Ini tiketnya"

Luhan mengambil tiket. Keduanya kembali ke sepeda mereka yang terparkir. Kali ini Sehun yang di depan. Karena selain Luhan tadi bilang berat, Sehun seringnya mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat.

Keduanya mulai mengayuh. Seharusnya mereka cepat karena tadi mereka berjumpa pasangan Kai dan Dio saat mereka kembali ke garis start. Tapi melihat taman yang indah dan sungai yang tenang, membuat kayuhan sepeda mereka menjadi pelan. Mereka berdua malah menjadi menikmati pemandangan dan bersantai.

"Mianhae" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

Keduanya kembali terkejut. Sehun melirik ke belakang sebentar. Dilihatnya Luhan yang mata rusanya menjadi bulat lucu, sedang melihat pada Sehun. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan dan terkekeh.

"Hahaha. Mianhae. Tadi aku yang salah"

"Ne. Mianhae. Seharusnya aku tidak emosi secepat tadi"

"Ne"

Sehun melihat ke belakang lagi. Keduanya saling melemparkan senyum. Lalu bersama-sama mereka mengayuh dengan santai sambil menikmati pemandangan yang indah.

.

.

Mari kita lihat pasangan Kai dan Dio. Mereka tiba di pos kedua. PD langsung memberikan pertanyaan bagi mereka.

"Tanggal berapa Kai menjadi MC di acara musik Inkigayo?"

Kai tertawa. "Hahaha! Kenapa menanyakan pertanyaan pada orang yang bersangkutan?".

Hahaha

"Tapi memang begitu pertanyaannya"

"Kai, kau masih ingat kan?" tanya Dio.

"Tidak! Hahaha!" Kai malah tertawa dengan cueknya.

Dio menggeleng malas melihatnya.

"Apa jawaban kalian?" tanya PD.

"11 Agustus" jawab Dio. Setelah itu dia terblank tidak tahu jawabannya benar atau salah.

"Benar!"

"Yes!". Dio dan Kai berpose menarik ke bawah tangan mereka yang dikepal.

"Hahaha! Ingatan Dio hyung memang sangat bagus!" ucap Kai dengan tersenyum bangga.

Dio mengambil tiket yang diberikan. Suho baru saja hendak turun dari sepeda ketika dilihatnya Kai dan Dio sedang berlari menaiki sepeda mereka lagi.

"Eoh? Kalian sudah selesai?"

"Sudah" jawab Dio.

"Hyung, kau mau duduk di sepeda yang depan?" tanya Kai menawarkan diri.

"Tapi kita akan telat ke pos berikutnya kalau aku di depan" kata Dio dengan risau.

"Tidak apa. Kita pelan-pelan saja dulu, nikmati pemandangan. Aku akan membantu mengayuh dari belakang agar kau tidak keberatan. Lagipula, kelihatannya dua couple lainnya masih lama. Pasti mereka sibuk menikmati pemandangan juga"

Dio memainkan bibirnya. "Baiklah!" Dio tersenyum lebar.

Dio duduk di sepeda depan dan Kai di belakang. Kai membantu Dio mengayuh agar dia tidak sampai keberatan. Karenanya Dio hanya santai. Mereka menikmati angin yang bersemilir membelai rambut mereka.

"Aish. Mereka malah berlovey-dovey~" Suho cemberut karena dia tidak bisa seperti mereka. Dia sendirian dari tadi.

"Hyung akan pergi duluan! Aku tidak tahan melihat kalian!" seru Suho lalu mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat.

Kai dan Dio hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Suho dan cameramen yang tetap mengikutinya.

.

.

Pasangan Chanbaek tiba di pos satu. Keduanya langsung sambil berpegangan tangan, mendatangi PD untuk mendapatkan pertanyaan.

"Exo sudah tiga kali ikut dalam acara Immortal Song. Sebutkan salah satu tanggalnya"

"31 Agustus!" jawab Baekhyun secara langsung.

"Benar!" seru PD.

"Jelas! Karena aku si vocal line!" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol ketawa mendengarnya.

Mereka langsung menaiki sepeda mereka. Chanyeol yang berada di depan mengayuh dengan kencang. Baekhyun mengimbanginya karena dia tidak mau sampai kalah. Saking kencangnya, mereka sampai menyusul pasangan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Annyeong!" sapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebar ketika sepeda mereka berdua melewati pasangan Hunhan.

"Yak! Yak!" teriak Luhan begitu tahu mereka disalip.

"Aish!". Sehun tidak terima. Dia pun melupakan dari 'mari kita bersantai' menjadi 'mari kita kejar!'.

Pasangan Hunhan segera mengejar pasangan Chanbaek.

.

.

Pasangan Kai dan Dio tiba juga di pos akhir. Suho sudah berada disana menunggu mereka dengan kedua tangan yang masuk dalam kantong jaketnya.

Keduanya langsung mendatangi PD. Mereka tampak cemas karena pos terakhir pasti pertanyaannya lebih sulit. Entah Dio bisa menjawab, entah tidak.

"Sebutkan... tanggal berapa... exo comeback Miracle In December!"

"Hahaha!" Ketiganya langsung tertawa gelak. Tidak menyangka pertanyaannya justru semudah itu.

"Hahaha! 5 Desember!" jawab Kai dan Dio berbarengan sambil tertawa.

"Benar!"

"Hahaha! Kenapa pertanyaannya semudah itu? Aigoo. Hahaha" Suho menggeleng kepalanya.

"Karena kalian sudah bersusah payah di dua pos sebelumnya. Jadi pos terakhir pertanyaan yang mudah" jawab PD.

"Tapi bagi Dio, dua pertanyaan di pos sebelumnya tidak sulit. Hahaha". Suho memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa.

.

.

Ketiga couple dan Suho sudah ngumpul di pos terakhir.

"Kembali lagi ke running exo!" Suho menyapa dengan semangat, lalu semuanya bersorak dan ada beberapa yang tepuk tangan.

"Wah, pemenang di ronde ini Kai dan Dio!" ujar Suho sambil melihat pada mereka.

"Yah. Berterimakasihlah pada Dio yang punya ingatan sangat bagus!" ucap Kai.

"Harusnya kau yang berkata langsung seperti itu pada Dio!" sindir Baekhyun.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida chagi-aaah".

Lalu Kai tersenyum nakal pada Dio. Dio hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Sedangkan yang lainnya sudah tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ini hadiah untuk kalian!".

Suho mengambil kantong yang berisi hadiah. Ternyata hadiah untuk Kai dan Dio adalah sepasang gelang emas.

"Gamsahamnida. Gamsahamnida". Kai dan Dio berkata sambil setengah membungkukkan badan.

"Pakai gelangnya!" kata Luhan lebih seperti memaksakan mereka.

Dio memasangkan gelang ke tangan Kai. Kai tersenyum-senyum malu. Bahkan ketika giliran Kai yang memasang dia masih merasa malu. Sedangkan Dio hanya tersenyum manis sambil menahan geli melihat tingkah Kai.

Member lain sibuk mengganggu mereka. "Hyaaa! Cium! Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Tentu saja itu tidak dilakukan mereka berdua.

"Channie! Aku nggak mau kita kalah lagi! Pokoknya di ronde berikutnya kita harus menang!" seru Baekhyun dengan lantang, kemudian dia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Pasti chagi!". Chanyeol menjawab dengan pasti.

Pasangan Kai dan Dio serta Suho diizinkan pergi ke tempat race berikutnya lebih dahulu. Dua pasangan lainnya harus suit untuk menentukan siapa yang akan pergi selanjutnya.

.

.

Nah aku mau bilang sesuatu. Kenapa pasangan Hunhan hadiahnya kalung emas? Jadi gini ceritanya. Aku pernah dapat foto yang memperlihatkan Sehun memakai kalung (nggak tau emas atau bukan sih) dengan mainan berbentuk cincin, tapi tidak cukup masuk ke jari. Kalaupun bisa yah cuma di kelingking aja muatnya. Dan ternyata seletah itu ada foto Luhan memakai kalung yang sama seperti Sehun, tapi mainan cincinya cuma satu. Dari situ aku dapat ide bikin hadiah mereka kalung dengan cincin sebagai mainannya.

Bagaimana dgn Kaisoo? Ini aku ngaco. Gelang emasnya tidak ada walau aku berharap mereka punya hahaha.

Dan maaf kalau chapt ini tidak lucu. Aku sedikit merasa tidak puas. Tapi ini karena aku masih galau baru siap baca FF luar Kaisoo "Arbitrage". Dulu jg galau gara2 "anterograde" . yah memang aku tidak menangis, tapi galaunya berkepanjangan... -_-

Terimakasih kepada yang mereview, meminta lanjut dan menagatakan tertawa karena FFku ini. Senang rasanya leluconku tentang running exo berhasil. Terimakasih :D

ah, mind to review? Berikan komentar kalian :D


End file.
